As the continuing advances in technology have enabled the further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed has been the portable, palmtop, or “handheld” computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of a handheld computer system include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like.
A handheld computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user's hand. As a result, handheld computers are readily carried about in a user's briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in a user's pocket. By virtue of its size, the handheld computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
Today's portable computer systems provide a user interface, with many systems utilizing a stylus or pen to enhance user interaction. In FIG. 1, an exemplary portable computer system 2 is shown with a display region 3 for displaying selectable icons representing functions of portable computer system 2.
In FIG. 2, portable computer system 2 is shown as having icons viewable within display region 3. The icons represent shortcuts to executable files of applications, functions, and programs that can be initiated. A user utilizes a stylus, or other appropriate device, to select and activate a desired application by touching the associated icon with the stylus. For example, a user desires to add information to their data book, and as such, touches date book icon 4.
Subsequent to the touching of a selected icon, e.g., data book icon 4, the associated application or function or program is activated. In this example, a date book application is activated, and a representation of a calendar 5 is generated, as shown in FIG. 3.
However, for a user to activate another application or function or program, e.g., using the mail program, the user commonly has to return to the main menu, as seen in FIG. 4, to then be able to select and activate the mail program, mail icon 6, as shown in FIG. 4. Disadvantageously, this requires a user to cease what they were doing at the time while locating the desired icon.
While an interface that mandates switching back and forth between a screen displaying an active application, function, or program, and a display screen to access a desired icon (as shown in FIGS. 2-4) may be acceptable to some, others may find this inconvenient and time consuming. Additionally, in those portable computer systems having more functions represented with icons where the total number of icons cannot fit within an available display screen, to access those icons not displayed, a user needs to scroll up or down to find the desired icons. This too may be acceptable to some, but others may find this inconvenient.
Thus a need exists for an apparatus that provides an interface for an electronic device that is operable independent of the display screen. Another need exists for an interface for an electronic device that meets the above listed need and which can invoke a function associated with an icon. Still another need exists for an interface for an electronic device that meets the above listed needs and which can easily and readily interact with the function once invoked.